Deja Vu
by k1rston
Summary: There was a time when Stella spit lemonade on Ray. He got angry. The second time she did it, he...laughed? Ray/Stella. OneShot.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**Deja Vu**

* * *

><p>Mo Banjaree was walking in the park when she Stella Yamada, who she needed to talk to urgently.<p>

"Stella!" Mo called to the retreating form of her (apparently deaf) bandmate. "Stell! Wait up!"

Stella finally turned around after three more attempts from Mo to catch her attention.

Mo ran up to Stella, panting and out of breath. "Woah! Are you okay?"

In between breaths, Mo managed to say, "I. Need. Talk. You. You. Deaf." Her sentence came out in awkward pauses.

"Wait, what?" Stella looked at her.

Mo took in a breath and finally regained her composure. "Sorry, I was running to catch up to you. I yelled your name like five times! Are you deaf?"

Stella grinned. "Sorry. I've been listening to my music too loudly again. So, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

Stella rolled her eyes. "I figured. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Mo cocked her head, confused for a second, and then seemed to remembered it. "Oh yeah! Me and Scott are going on a date Saturday and-"

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Mo sighed exasperatedly. "Will you shut up and-" Stella glared at her and Mo shrank back. "I mean please be quiet and let me finish. As I was saying, Scott and I are going on a date Saturday. And we were planning on going to this fancy new restaurant, you know, the one that just opened? The Lemon and Lime? Yeah, well, I wanted to go just the two of us, but apparently, Scott wants to go with another couple." Mo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, since you and Ray are now 'officially' a couple," Stella blushed and Mo smirked, "Maybe you'd like to go with us? Like a double date?"

Stella smiled. "Yeah, I've been wanting to go there since the day it opened! Sounds great. I'll ask Ray to see if he'll come. If he doesn't want to, I'm going to make him, so yes. We'll be there."

Mo grinned. "I wonder if they'll have lemonade there."

"They better!" The two girls laughed and walked away, making up the plans for Saturday night.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Stella was texting Ray to tell him about the plans for Saturday.<p>

To: Ray Beech  
>From: Stella Yamada<p>

Heyy, me and Mo made plans for Saturday night, Kay? Me, you, Mo, and Scott. If you don't wanna go, too bad. I'm making you(:  
>-Lemonade Mouth(:<p>

To: Stella Yamada  
>From: Ray Beech<p>

Alright, what are we doing?  
>-Beech<p>

To: Ray Beech  
>From: Stella Yamada<p>

That new restaurant. The Lemon and Lime. You know, the one you won't take me to?  
>-Lemonade Mouth(:<p>

To: Stella Yamada  
>From: Ray Beech<p>

Yeah, well, we're going now, aren't we? Anyway, I gtg, I'll talk to you later, babe. Love you.  
>-Beech<p>

To: Ray Beech  
>From: Stella Yamada<p>

Okay, I'll see you Sat. Talk to you later. Love you too.  
>-Lemonade Mouth(:<p>

* * *

><p>"Stella! I'm here! Ready to go yet?" Mo called from outside the door, then without even knocking, she went right in and plopped herself on Stella's bed.<p>

Stella looked at her and she shrugged. "I could of been changing you know!

"But you weren't, so it doesn't even matter."

Stella rolled her eyes and finished putting on her shoes.

Stella was wearing a green skirt that went to a little above the knee, and a white tank.

"Do I look alright?" She asked Mo.

Mo smiled reassuringly. "Perfect. Now c'mon! The boys are already on their way!"

The four of them had decided to go separately. Mo and Stella together, and Scott and Ray were riding together and to just meet each other at The Lemon and Lime.

They drove in Mo's car and arrived at the restaurant just as the boys were walking in.

"Hey! Scott! Ray!" Mo yelled out and dragged Stella over to them.

"Oh, hey! Ready to go in?" Scott asked Mo.

She nodded and he took her hand and led her in, leaving Ray and Stella.

"C'mon, let's go in." Stella smiled and took Ray's outstretched hand.

Mo had made reservations so the group got seated right away.

The waiter arrived shortly after to take their drinks.

Scott ordered first. "Uh, I'll just have a coke, thanks."

"A Sprite will be fine." Mo said.

Ray was next. "Root beer for me."

He looked at Stella. "What would you like to drink."

She smiled. "Lemonade please."

No surprise there.

The waiter quickly jotting down their orders and left.

"There were a bunch of different options, and you still chose Lemonade?" Ray looked at her and she smiled cheekily.

"Nothing's better than lemonade!"

Scott and Mo laughed. "You got that right!

They talked for a bit and the waiter returned with their drinks.

Scott was in the middle of telling one of his jokes, and Stella took a sip of her lemonade.

Scott finished his joke and surprisingly, it was actually funny, so Stella laughed, spitting her lemonade out at Ray.

Scott and Mo stopped talking and looked at Ray, not wanting him to get mad or angry.

Stella, on the other hand, was mortified at what she just did.

She just spit lemonade on her date. On Ray of all people! That's the second time that has happened!

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Scott was telling a joke, and it was actually funny for once-"

Scott objected. "Hey! My jokes are always funny!"

Mo patted his shoulder synthetically. "Just keep telling yourself that, Scott."

Ray, during this whole thing, had not said a single word.

He looked up, and everyone braced themselves to get yelled at, but instead, Ray busted out laughing.

The three of them looked at him in shock.

"What's going on?" Scott whispered, then looked around. "Am I getting punk'd? This is a joke, right?"

Mo shook her head. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." Stella said. "Hey, Ray? Babe? You alright?"

Ray sobered down and stopped laughing. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Scott looked at him and spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "You're laughing. And you just got spit on. By Stella. Again. And you're laughing."

Ray chuckled again. "Sorry, I just got a major sense of deja Vu. Stell, remember the first time you spit lemonade on me?" Stella nodded, trying to take in all this information. "I was wearing this exact shirt and jacket."

She looked at him, and in fact he was seeing his white shirt and black jacket. "Oh my God. That's crazy!"

Ray smiled. "Yeah, back then, I hated you guys and-"

Scott stopped him mid sentence. "Dude, don't ever say that to a girl."

Ray ignored him and continued. "Anyway, comparing back then to now, it's totally different."

Stella looked at him. "And you're happy I spit lemonade on you because..."

"Think of this as my initiation into your group, alright?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "You, mister Beech, are incredibly stupid."

Ray smirked. "Why thank you, it's one of my many talents. So, lemonade mouth, do I get a kiss now?"

She rolled her eyes again and pulled him into a kiss, him with his lemonade shirt and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a horrible one. It sucks doesn't it? **

**I don't know what possessed me to write this horrible piece of fanfiction, but I did. I was on an airplane and I just started writing..**

**Anyway, I hope some of you enjoy this.**

**And thanks to everyone that read my other Lemonade Mouth story, Stellarella, that got such a good response! So thanks!(:**

**Enjoy!**

**-LittleCutie  
><strong>


End file.
